Exemplary embodiments relate to a memory system for inputting and outputting data and a method of operating the same.
A memory system includes a plurality of memory devices. The memory system performs a copyback operation in order to move data, stored in a bad/defective memory device, to a normal memory device or move data, stored in one memory device, to the other memory device at the request of a user.
When data is received from the outside (for example, a host), the external data, together with data stored in a memory device selected in a copyback program operation, is to be stored in another memory device.